Distracting
by xPhineasx
Summary: All scorpius wants to do is get some work done. James/Scorpius one shot.


I'm so happy right now!!! I found my old flash drive from my senior year of high School and it had a ton of my unpublished (Mainly Next Gen) Potter fics on it. A few of them are done. A few of them (Like the Scoprius/Hugo Chapter 2 I may post later) were never finished.

So, here's one I found and forgotten I had written.

This one, as always, is also at .com/

-----

There was a heavy sigh. Outside the day was bright and cheerful. Students milled around the ground, laughing, joking, sleeping on the banks of the lake. Not Scorpius. No, Scorpius was trapped; trapped in the terrible oppressive dark dank, lonely, miserable, bleak, gaunt Library under a pile of smelly old books.

For a minute Scorpius didn't think he could handle all this. This stupid essay, and this stupid school. His social life was in constant shambles. Rumors spread about him easily (after all he was the son of a, gasp former death eater gasp. What a scandal) and he ways always falling behind on his work because of those damn Potters.

He slumped back in his chair, cursing under his breath. There was this stupid nine-page essay over the properties of Goblin teeth due TOMORROW and Scorpius had yet to put a period on a page. This was all damn James Sirius Potter's fault.

He picked up one of the molding texts (Impractical Potions: Ingredients and Procedures for the Inquisitive Volume 2) and opened it to the index. He scanned the page for Gs. _Gargoyle Claws, Gabion, Galactophagist, Galatea, Gaur Hooves, Gelid preparation, Goblin snout, Goblin t-_

"Scorp!" Whispered. There was a laugh. That damn laugh. Oh, how he hated, no loathed that stupid, ignorant, arrogant, playful, mellifluous, charming, stupid laugh. Scorpius looked up slowly.

James Potter had both elbows on the table and was sitting on his knees on the opposite chair, leaning right over the table, a mere inch from Scorpius' face. He looked as jubilant as ever, his hair a total mess as always, his tie undone all lop-sided and everything. "'Ello Scorpy." He teased. "Whatcha' doing all locked up in here? It's a bloody beautiful Sunday. Al's been lookin all over fer ya'. So am I actually. I wanna to go swimmin' with the squid with ya but you weren't around."

Scorpius glared. "James," He said in a cold warning tone. "I am trying to work. I have a very important, very long essay due TOMORROW. I have my OWLS this year you know. It's your fault I didn't do this yesterday. You convinced Albus and I to stop all our bloody homework to sneak off to the kitchens with you. It was distracting, unethical and down right embarrassing for me as a Student and a member of the Slytherin house." He said sharply.

"You and your Slytherin-iness." James laughed. "Yeah, yeah, you an Al are little grass snakes. That doesn't mean you can have a go-round of fun like a good old G-Dor every now and then."

Scorpius sighed AGAIN. This was hopeless. "Please, let me work." He said shortly, and looked back at the index. He had lost his place. He gave a deep sigh and began scanning the page for Goblin Teeth again. _Gargoyle Claws, Gabion, Galactophagist, Galatea, Gaur Hoo-_

" _ScoooOOOooooorp " _James said musically. "Please come play? Can't you do this tonight?" James asked.

"NO." The younger boy said firmly, brushing a stand of his fairy blond hair out of his face. "Now leave me alone." He looked back at the page. _Gargoyle Claws, Gabion, Galactophagi-_

_ "_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." James said sternly, mocking Draco Malfoy as he pushed his hair as far back on his scalp as he could. "I demand that you stop wasting a perfectly good Sunday and go swimming right away."

Scorpuis didn't even lower his book. "No." Damn he lost his spot again. _Gargoyle Claws, Gabi-_

"Scorpy." He sounded defeated. He sounded….sad. It drove Scorpius crazy. That stupid, empty tone of voice that made HIM feel like HE was a bad person drove him absolutely nutters. "Fine I'll leave," He sounded like a damn child. "On one condition."

Scorpius lowered the book. "What is it James?" He said softly.

James grinned like a mad man. Before Scorpius could think or breathe or put two and two together, the older boy- his best friend's older brother- had grabbed him by the neck tie and kissed him right across the table. It was a thing that they had done many times before- in the bathroom between classes, in empty class rooms, even in the cellar of Honey duke's last trip to Hogsmead. They never let anyone, especially Albus (Especially Albus), know. It was their secret, and it turned Scorpius to mush every time.

When the older boy pulled away, he had his trade mark stupid grin on his face. "Tell me you love me."

Scorpius scowled, trying to fix his hair. "Fine." He muttered and looked back at the page. _Gargoyle Claws._

"I love you."

James laughed, "Good. If ya' finish yer paper, meet me in the room of requirement tonight around 10, ok?" He whispered and ruffled his hair. James straightened up and walked away, chuckling to himself in that damn conceited way that he did. Scorpius sighed. Damn Potter.


End file.
